


Just How I Like It

by MinTaco



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Degrading Language, F/M, Oral Sex, Slight Impact Play, Smut, mox is his own warning lol, some blood and violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinTaco/pseuds/MinTaco
Summary: Filty, foul mouthed and oh so enticing. Watching Mox in the ring just makes it much harder to stop thinking about him.





	Just How I Like It

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know a think about Mox so please dont come for me lol. I just know I very much like the gifs I've seen of him. Hope you all enjoy this anyway and please comment!

“Uh... Shannon... I'm not too sure about this. Are you sure you've been here before?” I asked my friend as I looked at the scary looking warehouse in apprehension. Despite its looming state, there was a line of people walking inside the building and I grew more wary.

Shannon rolled her eyes at me and grabbed my hand, dragging me to the line and soon enough inside. Right smack dab in the middle was a goddamn wrestling ring, chairs set up around it for the spectators. “Trust me! It’s gonna be good! A bit intense but good!”

I just gave her a look as she continued to drag me through the seats, finding us a seat right in the front row close to the ring. “Is this some underground fighting thing?”

“Oh no, it’s legit,” Shannon answered me and I scoffed and laughed dryly. What the fuck?

I fiddled with my fingers as the seats filled up and soon, an announcer was in the ring, hyping the crowd up. I clapped my hands unsurely. Like duh I watched wrestling before, but something about this particular place had me a bit on edge. Shannon has obviously been here before and I was lowkey side eyeing her about it.

Then the first match begun and holy fucking shit. The blows were hard and heavy, making me cringe with every harsh impact.

“See that guy there?” Shannon asked me, pointing to one of the fighters with really messy, hair that fell over his eyes. He was grappling with his opponent, digging his knee hard into his back. “That’s Mox. Total fan favorite here and a fucking machine.”

I nodded my head slowly, looking over to Mox just as he was thrown out of the ring to the right. Everyone stood up to watch as he crawled under the ring just to come back out with a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire. The crowd went wild and I looked at Shannon in shock.

“He’s not gonna use that, is he?!”

He did, right across his opponent’s chest and everyone cheered while I screamed and covered my mouth in shock. The blood dripped down his chest and my jaw dropped. The match just continued to get more violent and more bloody and like in a trance, I couldn't keep my eyes away.

Somehow glass had gotten involved, the shards all over the ring and even onto the floor. Mox had been slammed down right onto his shards, his back now shredded up and bloody. It was horrific, yet I couldn't look away.

Mox bounced onto the ropes right in front of us, running at his opponent only to get clotheslines. He quickly grabbed the barbed bat and I gasped when he wrapped his arms around Mox, pressing the bat right against his face. Mox screamed and cursed, hitting his head back hard against his opponent’s face. He kicked Mox forward and Mox fell against the ropes in front of us again, his head in between the bottom two.

Groaning, Mox lifted his head up and his wild blue eyes met mines. He lecherous smirk grew on his face, blood in his mouth. “Hey, sweetheart. You’re fuckin’ hot.”

I flushed red and gaped, looking around to see who he could be possibly talking to, but before anything, he was back in the ring. “What the fuck?” I looked at Shannon and she snickered. “Is he always like that?”

“That ain't half of it, honey.”

Face still hot, I turned to continue watching the match, my nerves getting the best of me as I fidgeted. This was a lot. But soon, the match ended with Mox as the victor. His opponent was a bloody heap on the floor, though Mox fared no better.

Through the cheers, Mox stepped out of the ring, ignoring the fans who tried to get a high five or fist bump. He just sauntered around, relishing in his win with a cocky smirk on his face. Until he stopped before me, standing over me since I was still sitting down. He bent over, bringing his bloody face and laughing when I cringed away.

“Don’t be like that, babe. Mox just wants a kiss,” he leered at me, licking his lips. “Hope you like the taste of blood.”

There was a deafening roar when I smacked him hard across the face. How dare he talk to me that way?! His head was turned to the side and when he looked back, he wasn't angry. No, his eyes shone with lust and want, his lips turned up. He tilted his head at me, not even phased by how I glowered at him.

“Next time, slap me harder.”

***

Staring up at the familiar warehouse before me, I let out a deep sigh, wondering how I ended up in this place again. Oh right, because for the past couple weeks, that damn Mox wouldn't get out of my head. It was annoying, how I thought about the fighter at random times, the worst when I'm in bed with my hand down my panties.

There was something about the unpredictable wild man they never left my mind and as soon as I got wind that he was fighting again, well, there was no questioning it.

Grumbling to myself, I sat down in one of the seats in the front, alone since Shannon had a school thing with her kid tonight. I wrung my hands together, feeling anxious about this whole thing even before it started. I could always just leave, but I stayed rooted in my seat.

The match was set to start and there was Mox, staring down at his opponent with a bored look on his face. He looked around in the crowd and soon enough, his eyes landed on me and he blinked before a slow smirk grew on his face. I gulped.

Like before, the match was fucking brutal and soon got bloody. I don't know fucking why or how but Mox ended up taking a damn fluorescent lightbulb to his back, the glass shattering all over. I cringed, feeling the slightest tinge of concern. I chewed on my thumbnail, heaving out a sigh of relief when he won.

This time he was a bit... nicer I guess to his fans, giving them rough high fives and even signing a few women’s chests. I stood up with everyone, watching the man boast around until he stepped right up to me, smirk on his face.

“Hey, sweetheart. Come to slap me again?” he asked and I scoffed.

“Come to act like a pig?” I shot back, and he laughed obnoxiously. I made a face at him. He was dirty and bloody, not at all an attractive look to most people but it was extremely attractive to me and I had to fight to keep my hormones at bay.

He stalked off to torment the others before he disappeared. I stayed to watch another match, growing a bit bored now that Mox wasn't fighting. Standing up, I decided I was going to head to the bathroom before leaving.

After doing my business in a surprising spotless bathroom, I walked out with a sigh, my shoulders slumping a bit. That was fun while it lasted. Looking up, I screamed when I came face to face with a now clean Mox. I put my hand on my chest over my thudding heart.

“Jesus fuck!” I cursed at him.

“Gave ya’ a fright?” he asked with a lopsided grin, amusement in his eyes.

“Yes! Why are you just standing there like a creep?”

“Creepin’ on you, duh?”

I scowled at him. I can't believe I came out here just for him.

“Where’s ya friend at?”

“I- I came alone...” I whispered, nervously fidgeting on my shirt. “I was about to leave.”

Mox blinked a few times before he nodded his head. “Ah, so you came to see me? You missed me, huh?”

I sputtered. “N-no! Of course not! I just wanted to see more of... that...”

Mox looked at me skeptically. Uh huh,” he deadpanned, quirking his eyebrow. “Innocent little girl like you walking into this dirty place, alone, because she’s... interested?”

I huffed at him, crossing my arms over my chest. I tried to ignore the pink tinge on my cheeks. “Yep!”

“You know ya’ not that good a liar. Just admit it, ya want Mox.” he was smirking wickedly now, like he knew what I really wanted.

I only wanted to see him, truly. But now, standing before him, seeing how he towered over me, bruises and scars all over his body, looking as dangerous as he really was. I gulped, looking away from him as my cheeks burned. I looked away shyly, fidgeting a bit and something dark passed in Mox’s eyes.

“Let’s go.” Mox turned his back to me and started walking.

I blinked. “What?”

Mox turned back to face me, scowl on his face. “I said let’s go. If you can't admit how much you want me, then I'll fuck it out of you.”

I stood there dumbfounded, his words going straight to my pussy and I gasped sharply. “Mox-"

“Let’s. Go.” His teeth gritted. “Now, little girl. I don't like waiting.”

***

It didn't take long for Mox to shove me into a small closet, the smell if mildew and cleaner filling my nostrils. Mox slammed the door closed, turning on the dim light that did little to light up the closet.

I gasped in surprised when Mox pressed me against the wall, his hands immediately grabbing my breasts. “Fuck, your tits are so nice. Been eyein’ them since the first time you came around.” He hurriedly pushed my shirt up, growling at me when I didn't put my arms up. “If you don't want your fucking shirt ripped off, then I suggest you lift your damn arms up.”

I quickly put them up and Mox yanked my shirt off before tossing it. He pressed his face right in the middle of my cleavage, mouthing at the soft flesh before he bit down, hard, making me scream. Mox laughed.

“Oh yes, that’s what I liked to hear!” he exclaimed gleefully. He pulled my bra down until my breasts spilled out of them and he groaned. “Such nice fuckin’ tits,” he growled, pawing at them before taking a nipple into his mouth. I moaned, hands grabbing at his messy hair as he lapped on my nipples.

“Mox...” I whispered slowly, crying out when he bit down on my nipple. “Fuck!”

“Such language,” he teased, reaching a hand up to grab my hair and yank my head back. “Maybe I should stuff my cock in that nasty mouth of yours. Would you like that, you little slut?”

I shivered against him, my pussy just throbbing now because of his rough hands and insulting language. I nodded slowly and Mox just sneered at me, yanking my hair again.

“Well too bad. Nasty little sluts like you don't get to have the pleasure of suckin’ my cock.”

I whimpered softly, the sound making his laugh mockingly at me. “Awh, the little whore doesn't like that, but too fuckin’ bad. You see, I don't care what or who you came here for. I got you now and I'm gettin’ what I want. Your pussy.”

With that, he thrust his hand under my skirt and between my legs, cupping my pussy. His eyebrows shot up. “Of course you're wet already, fucking skank.”

“I got wet from watching you,” I whispered and Mox stopped for a second, looking at me. “I came to see you.”

Mox’s lips curved up into a wide grin, his blue eyes shining even in the dim, smelly closet. “Just your lucky day then, darlin’.”

He pulled down my panties just to my knees, his fingers making quick work on rubbing on my clit. I gasped and moaned, his quick actions making my mind hazy. He attached his mouth to my breasts again, biting and sucking on the soft flesh before he pushed two fingers into me.

He immediately set up a fast pace, turning me into a whining mess as he fingerfucked me. “Awh, bitch, your cunt is so hot and tight. Can't wait to fuck you. Can’t wait to tear you in half,” he growled that last bit, pulling his fingers away and backing up. He started to unbutton his jeans. “Take your fuckin’ panties off.”

I do as told, pushing them all the way off only for them to get snatched away and I watched in horror as Mox stuffed them in his back pocket. “Those are my favorite pair!”

“Does it look like I give a shit?” Mox retorted, pulling out his dick. He smirked, stroking it a few times as I marveled at it.

“Y-You got a condom?” I asked and Mox grunted and shrugged his shoulders. I rolled my eyes and dug into my bra, producing the small foil packet. “Come here.”

“Did you come here expecting to be fucked? Fuckin’ slut,” Mox looked down as I stroked him a few times, catching the way my breathed hitched as I did. I slipped the condom on him and he didn't even wait before he pinned me back against the wall, lifting my leg up and wrapping it around his hips. “You didn't answer my question.”

He pushed into me in one fell swoop and I shrieked, nails digging into his shoulders. He grunted from the pain before fucking into me. Fast and hard his thrusts came, hands digging into my hip and thigh. “I asked you a question!” he hissed when I didn't answer, too engrossed in the feel of his thick cock fucking into me. “Did you come here to get fucked?!”

“Only by you!” I cried out, throwing my head back as I did. I scratched along his back and shoulders, making the man grunt again. He pressed me more against the wall if even possible, pulling his head back to look it me.

“A Mox bitch, eh?” he asked. “You're not my first and certainly won't be my last.”

I glared at him, his head whipping to the left as I have his face a slap. He threw his head back and laughed, giving me a particularly hard thrust that left me breathless. “I told you, sweetheart! You better slap me harder than that. C’mon, do it.”

I gave him a look before I slapped his face again, harder than before and he just glared at me, pulling out of me quickly and slamming me against the wall once. “I said fuckin’ harder, you weak ass bitch!”

Breathless, legs trembling and feeling oh so empty, I reeled my hand back and smacked him HARD, using all my strength. The sound echoed in the room, his head whipping to the side again. His chest rumbled with laughter and when he looked at me again, I shivered. His cheek was deep red, his smile almost scary, and his eyes dark.

“Oh, bitch... just how I like it.”

Soon, my front was pressed against the wall, hips arched out while Mox fucked me from behind. One hand roughly grabbed my hip while the other was wrapped in my hair, yanking my head back. Cry after cry left my mouth, each thrust bringing me closer and closer to my end.

“Mox, I’m-"

“You're gonna cum? You're gonna cum all over my cock, my little whore?” Mox growled in my ear, letting my hair go to wrap around and rub on my clit. “Then fuckin’ cum. And you better fuckin’ thank me for allowin’ you to, okay bitch?”

Gasping out, I nodded my head, nails scratching the walls. It wasn't long after that I finally hit my climax, wave after intense wave of pleasure rocking into my body.

“Oh, fuck,” Mox groaned as he felt me tighten and flutter around him. His thrusts begin to get sloppy as he chased his own high. He cursed when he did, giving me a few more slow thrusts before he pulled out of me. “Bitch...”

I slowly slid down to my knees, pushing my hair out of my face as I breathed heavily. “Th-thank you, Mox... For allowing me to cum... oh God...”

Mox just smirked at me, licking his lips slowly. “Hm, so sweet of you.”

I bit my lip and watched as he pulled off the condom, making a disgusted face as he tossed it into the corner. “You're disgusting.”

Mox snorted. “Prefer me coming in that sweet pussy of yours, then?” he asked and when I stayed silent he smirked. “Thought so.”

I rolled my eyes and stood up with shaking legs, fixing myself up until all was right... besides my missing panties.

“Will I ever get-"

“No.”

“Okay.”

“But what you will do, is come to my next match.”

I blinked at him. “Why?”

Mox opened the door to walk outside, but not before giving me a look. 

“To fuck you again, duh. You're my bitch now.”


End file.
